Aqui, haya y siempre, ultimo capitulocapitulo 23
by GHEIZA
Summary: Escribii esto, cuando supe que Cote de Pablo no regresaria a la serie para la temporada 11. Creo que Ziva y Tony forman una pareja unica. y quiero pensar que estubieron juntos, una historia como la de ellos, no podia quedar en el olvido. Si en el pasado no aceptaron que se amaban, tubieron su momento, y ahora hay que seguir adelante...aun amandose.


Aquí, haya y siempre

CAPITULO 23

WASHINGTON

Tony guardaba silencio en ocasiones, y también se salía de la seriedad del momento para adquirir fuerzas, evitar que su vos se quebrara y el llanto lo traicionara. Su dolor, dudas, desasosiego continuaban pero hablar con Gibbs había aligerado su nostalgia.

Después que deje a Ziva en la puerta de la Navy Yard con Adam, camine y camine necesitaba pensar, tomar decisiones, aclarar mi mente….sin Ziva, estaba perdido-, dijo Tony. - Ziva…...no sé qué hizo-, -creo que se fue a filmar *Mi Villano Favorito*-, Gibbs sonrió…...Así era Tony.

-El resto usted lo sabe, -, -Salí huyendo de Washington, fui a Nueva York, conseguí empleo como Jefe de Seguridad del Banco Americano-, -que por cierto, pagan muy bien en el sector privado-, - ¡ un mes de sueldo ahí, es el de 10 meses en NCIS¡-. Gibbs, volvió a sonreír, sabía que estaba logrando hacer sentir mejor a Tony, ¡a eso había ido a la casa de Él. ¡. -Después Usted regreso, y volví a La Agencia, con McGee, Abby,…...Paro en seco, bueno nosotros-. Evito pronunciar el nombre de Ziva. Porque ella no había vuelto.

Gibbs, sintió que era el momento para tomar la palabra y aunque sabía que no era bueno expresando emociones, Él estaba ahí para Tony, así que hablo… -Tony-, -no pretendo enseñarte nada, y menos en cuestiones sentimentales-, -llevo 3 divorcios, así que no soy bueno en eso-, ambos sonrieron. - Tampoco pretendo ser juez y tomar partido, ni por ti, ni por Ziva-, Gibbs guardo silencio unos momentos, le costaba trabajo decir lo siguiente, -Tu sabes lo que siento por ustedes dos-, -es un amor diferente, pero igual de grande por ambos-. Esa noche Gibbs había llamado solo por su nombre de pila a Tony, quería dejar claro, que en ese momento, solo estaba ahí por El, cumpliendo el papel de un padre amoroso y solidario, que compartía su angustia. Quiero decirte tres cosas-. -Primera-Sabes muy bien que Ziva no te mintió-, si Ella dijo que te amaba, es porque así fue-, - ¡no te atormentes pensando lo contrario-, ¡ no le hagas eso, no te hagas eso¡ -sabes muy bien, que no eres culpable de nada, que realmente te amaba-. Segunda - ¡quédate con lo que vivieron en Berlín, esos momentos son de ustedes, nadie se lo va a quitar, no los deseches de tu corazón y tu memoria, por lo que paso después y aun no entiendes¡-. Tony tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, veía como el piso de su departamento empezaba a tornarse nublado, bien sabía que Gibbs, tenía razón. Y tercera -Llora, lo que tengas que llorarle y déjala ir-. -Sé que no es nada fácil Tony-, Gibbs sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía muy bien porque Tony no levantaba la mirada. Sabía que sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Después agrego, - es el camino Tony-, libera tu alma del dolor que sientes para que puedas continuar, -Tony quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo ¡-, dicho esto, se acercó a Él, y le paso su brazo, por el hombro….-aquí estoy, y siempre estaré para ti-.

Y así permanecieron, por largo rato. El amanecer hizo su presencia en el departamento, cálido y sereno, y así también entro en el corazón de Tony la esperanza…tal vez, algún día….podría reencontrarse con Ziva y el destino les brindaría la oportunidad de permanecer juntos.

BUENOS AIRES

Con documentos a nombre de Aimé Fernández, Ziva continúo su vida, en Argentina. En las mañanas impartía clases de Historia de las Religiones en la Universidad de Belgrano y en las tardes realizaba traducciones de español, hebreo e inglés para una editorial. Una vida relativamente tranquila para ella que vivía al borde de la emoción, derramando adrenalina. Y en las noches su corazón se dividía entre la alegría de esperar el nacimiento de su hijo y la tristeza de estar sola, lejos del hombre que amaba, no podía evitarlo, pero la mayoría de las veces, la nostalgia vencía a la alegría, y con ello venia el llanto y la angustia, en el último mes, se había permitido llorar, ya no trataba de evitarlo, dejaba que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y suplicaba perdón, al hombre que había lastimado y perdón a su hijo por nacer, por privarlo de la presencia de un padre amoroso, como hubiera sido Tony. El amanecer hizo su aparición en buenos aires, cálida y suave, y así también entro en el corazón de Ziva la esperanza…tal vez, algún día….podría reencontrarse con Tony y el destino les brindaría la oportunidad de permanecer juntos

Miles de kilómetros separaban a Ziva de Tony, pero sus almas siempre estarían unidas. Ziva tenía el amor de Él, en su hijo, y Tony, siempre habitaría en su corazón.

Para Tony, Ziva siempre seria El Amor de su Vida.


End file.
